Mel
Mel is one of Aika's guardian characters and 'would be self'. Personality Mel is a very sweet person and is also good at giving advice. She doesn't like fighting and always tries a different way to solve problems. She also loves sweets and would do anything to get her hands on some. Appearance Mel's appearance is somewhat like Dia's except it's alternated a bit. Her hair is a lighter color and her eyes are light blue. She wears a music note hair clip on the left side of her head. For Mel's outfit, she wears a light blue cut off shirt and a navy blue skirt with dark blue flats and long white socks. History One day, when Aika was feeling very down and depressed, she wished that she could show her true self and tell everybody that she really does love singing. Since Aika realized that a singer is who she wanted to be, Mel was born the next day. (This will be updated once the story is uploaded/updated) Character Changes Soft Melody When Mel character changes Aika with Soft Melody, Aika is able to flawlessly sing very lovely lullabies and even put crying babies to sleep. Soft Melody is also used to calm others down if the are stressed or fighting. Happy Song When Mel character changes Aika with Happy Song, Aika is able to flawlessly sing any type of song that isn't heavy metall, a lullaby, or rock and roll. Happy Song is the most used character change Mel uses on Aika. Rock n Roll When Mel character changes Aika with Rock n Roll, Aika is able to flawlessly sing any R&R song. Rock n Roll is mainly used for rock concerts Aika goes to as she sings along with the band that is playing that type of song. Character Transformations Sweet Melody When Mel character transforms with her owner Aika, Aika becomes Sweet Melody. Items: *'Microphone Headset': The microphone headset amplifies Aika's voice so her voice can be heard from miles. *'Angelic Harp': The angelic harp makes it so that Aika's singing voice is even more soothing and pleasing to people's (and X characters) ears when they hear it (Aika's voice). It is usually played with many songs Aika sings. Attacks/Abilities: *'Melody Rush': A wave of soothing music notes is fired on a target and makes them fall asleep. This move is at least used once every time Aika character transforms with Mel since it is a useful move. *'Heartful Melody': Like Utau and El's Angel Cradle, (with the combination of Mel and Aika's power) this attack can sooth and purify anyone's heart. *'Flight': Aika can fly in this form and can perfom high jumps as well. Special Melody When Mel super character transforms with Aika, Aika becomes Special Melody. This character transformation is more powerful than Sweet Melody. Amulet Melody When Mel character transforms with Amu Hinamori, Amu becomes Amulet Melody. Trivia *Mel's name comes from the word melody *Mel's appearance started off from a Dia sketch Gallery Aika Suzuki chara.jpg|Mel's egg Category:Female Category:Guardian Characters Category:Fan Guardians Category:Fan Guardian Characters Category:Characters Category:Used Guardian Characters